муѕтєяισυѕ  ℓøvє
by Twilit Rose
Summary: Chelsea Harmon: Died 17th Spring. The island falling apart without her and Vaughn still has to supply his cousins shop 6 months on. But when he sees a mysterious woman at the farm he falls in love with, the truth unravels about who she really is...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rain pelted down harshly like little bullets falling from the sky. The sky was dark and dull and showed no sign of the rain ending. A day people would look at from their windows, sipping warm tea and saying; "What a day..." and children would also look out their windows, crossing their fingers and hoping for it to end so they could go out and play. Working class people would also think of it as depressing. As if things weren't depressing enough at the small office on the mainland, where two detectives were drumming their fingers on the desk, waiting for their boss to come back with a picture. One suddenly tipped the other, and both sat up straight. Their boss had returned, with a small photo in his hand. He placed it on the table, and both men looked into the picture.

"This is the name of a girl called Chelsea..." said their boss. "Aged eighteen. Picture is said to be taken before she arrived at her new home in Sunny Island, according to the date and what the old man said back at the island."

The two men studied the picture carefully. One with a serious look on his face, the other wide-eyed. She was very young, didn't even look eighteen. More like a small school girl. She had shimmery blue eyes and chestnut hair that shined brightly in the sunlight that bathed over the yellow sands of the beach near the harbor. Her smile made even the boss' mouth twitch by the corners. She was slim, but not too thin. She wore a red bandanna, an orange jacket, a long sleeved yellow top, denim shorts and red rain boots. An unusual combination, but she seemed to have been able to make it all go well together. She was very pale, and wore no make-up. She didn't really need it, even though she seemed pretty plain and looked like may other girls in the world. One man looked at the other, to see the other staring down at the girl's chest in the picture. He hit the other man's head at the back, and the man quickly adverted his gaze to somewhere else.

"Is she familiar to any of you?" asked the boss. The two detectives looked at each other for a few seconds, then shook their heads.

"No, sir," they both replied. The boss grunted.

"The poor girl... she was found dead in her animal barn, covered by a bail of hay. All of her livestock was gone, but her house and everywhere else remained untouched by the incident." said the boss. The taller detective looked at him, shocked.

"Any evidence left behind that was able to be brought to the office?" said the taller detective.

"Hardly any," said the boss, shaking his head. "We first considered it to be suicide, but there was no sign of blood left to be cleaned and no stab wounds and nothing was ruined and livestock doesn't just disappear overnight..."

Both detectives hung their heads low. The poor girl in the photo looked so innocent and happy, as if she was ready to take on the world, unsure of what was going to happen in the future, but had decided to go with the flow... not suspecting her death to come so soon after arriving at the island... she was too young... way too young... all of the inhabitants of the island must've been terrified, knowing that on such a small island, there are murderers and criminals. Already.

"However," said the boss, "We found some burns on the body. Not fire burns, but as if the skin had gone red by rubbing off something. That's all we could pick up, since our investigation only started about... two days ago?" Each detective nodded at what he was saying, listening carefully.

"Also," the boss continued, "We have two people here from the island here going to tell us all they know about Sunny Island and Chelsea Harmon." He walked out of the room again, and brought in two women. One was small, with short, curly, blonde hair, wearing a blue dress with a red top underneath. It wasn't her they were paying the most attention to. It was the younger girl beside her, with her blonde hair scraped into a ponytail, a low cut top with a lose blue cardigan around it tied at the chest, wearing hot pants and white boots that went just below her knee, which showed off her tanned legs. She had glistening, icy-blue eyes. Her blue manicured nail played with a piece of her hair which fell on her face. She looked at the men with no interest whatsoever, which disappointed them as she walked on.

The two men offered their seats, and the two women sat in front of the boss, waiting to be questioned, holding hands in worry. The boss tilted his head at both of them.

"Hey, I don't bite," he said softly. Both men snorted in disbelief and the boss glared at them both. He then took out a small recorder and turned it on.

"Now please, take your time..." he said. "And when you're ready, tell me everything you know about Chelsea Harmon." the boss said.

Both women looked at each other. "Julia..." said the older woman. Julia looked at the man.

"Chelsea Harmon... she was on the island before me and my mother. She always wanted to start a whole new life. She said that she didn't really expect it to wind up with her becoming a farmer, but that she was happy about it anyway. Me and my mother we're impressed by her interest of starting a farm, and we thought it'd be a great way for getting away from city life and possibly starting new life somewhere quiet and where we'd get business. We had heard about the island from a friend who moved there named Chen, who runs the shop close by to ours, only his is a general store.  
"Chelsea made everyone's lives easier. She grew crops and then bought some livestock we brought over with us when we were just opening. She would sell whatever she found and eventually got the barn to get these things. She was also very charismatic. She loved talking to people and she never stopped smiling. Even on the dullest of days. She'd come over every day just to buy something and chat with us, even when she didn't really need what she bought. She was just such a pleasure.  
"We we're all set for taking off with our shop... we got my cousin Vaughn to come over on the 17th to drop off some livestock. We had Gannon make all sorts of special tools for us, and we had made the island our home. Chelsea came into us that day, and she said; "I'll come by first thing tomorrow to see what other livestock you have! See you!" and she ran off. That morning, Vaughn came in the door, and we waited for Chelsea to arrive for hours. At four, I asked Elliot, a resident of the island, to go and check on Chelsea, because she hadn't been out all day. When he went to the house, the door remained unlocked, and Chelsea wasn't there. Just her dog, howling and barking like mad. He asked the dog what was wrong, and the dog led him to the barn at the top of Chelsea's farm and started sniffing a bail of hay. Elliot looked under the hay and-"

Soft sobs were made by Julia, and her mother put her arm around her. Her mother asked if she'd like to sit outside and wait while she finished the story, but her own mother's eyes were getting misty. Julia nodded, and she walked out of the room, kindly rejecting the two detectives offers to sit with her.

"Chelsea's body was under the hay," Julia's mother continued. "He quickly called for help, even though he knew she was already dead. He liked Chelsea, a lot. He was close to tears himself. Vaughn payed no notice, and kept quiet the whole day. Quieter than usual for Vaughn. Since everyone was so caught up about the mystery of the dead Chelsea Harmon, it took them awhile to notice her cow and two chickens had vanished, quite completely. Everything else remained untouched."

"Thank you for your time, Mirabelle, and thank your daughter when you leave," said the boss. "Anything you want to say before we stop the recording?"

"I don't need to say anything more but that Chelsea will be missed..." said Mirabelle, "And Sunny Island will fall apart... without her..."

**Finished my prologue~!  
_How did you like it? It's really late where I'm living now, so I couldn't really concentrate, and it's slightly short, but it's only the prologue anyway! Reviews are welcome, and thank you for taking the time to read this!_**  
_Chelsea's last name Harmon: I mashed up the words Harvest Moon and came up with the word Harmon, which is also my friend's last name. XD_

**_Bye :)_**

**__****τ ****ώ ****ï ****l ****ï ********т ********я σ ****ѕ ********є**  



	2. One: Everlasting Rain

**One  
Everlasting Rain**

Wednesday... yet again... the rain... yet again... the dodgy waves crashing against the boat, making the boat shake violently. I'm used to this, but some people were screaming wildly, and I was so close to standing up and telling them all to just be quiet and get used to it and to stop getting sick near the livestock. It scared them to see people in pain or worried, and that just caused more havoc. So after THAT experience I asked one of the sailors to make sure that the people stay away from the animals and if possible on the deck. I didn't need frisky cows coming off the boat. Extra work and too risky...

I pulled my hat down over my eyes when I heard a cow moo. I reached out and patted the cow. We were almost at Sunny Island anyway, so they had no need to worry. Even though I didn't see any flipping point of going to the stupid hell hole anyway. I was fed up of going there, and there was no way that Elliot was going to get up off his ass and start doing some proper farm work. The farm that this Chelsea person whom I've never seen before in my life died a season and a day ago. It was ridiculous to think that Julia and Mirabelle could make me go to their run down shop on their unpopulated stinking island to buy livestock and food off me for half price because they think they get family privileges when it comes to me. Not knowing that coming back with half the money I'm meant to have to my boss would get me fired and that they'd end up with just about nothing.

I've also seen the farm after Chelsea's body was buried and whatnot. It was like as soon as she died, the crops just died and then two weeks later, the barn she was found dead in collapsed. Weeds and sticks and stones and even large boulders seemed to have implanted themselves there and were not moving thanks to Elliot's so called taking care of the land he's about to work in. Julia told me about Chelsea's farm. Whenever she visited, she saw the cow grazing in the grass and Chelsea watering millions of crops that stretched far and wide, but no matter what she was at she was smiling apparently. Not that I cared. She seemed to happy for my type.

The loud horn sounded for that the boat had reached the harbor. I stood, fixing my hat, rubbing one of my purple eyes and then stretched. I pulled on rope that the livestock were tied to to make them move, and they obeyed. That's what I liked about animals. They did what they were told, quietly for a matter of fact. There were no awkward chickens this time around either... that's for next week... great.

As soon as I stepped out into the cool rain, I breathed a sigh of relief. Below deck was always stuffy and dark. It was dark outside too, because of the rain and that it was five in the morning, but at least it was cooler.

"PLEASE be careful while walking on the deck! It's slippery!" said one sailor. "Please let the gentleman with the animals through. No PUSHING please!"

Everyone stared at me as I walked down the plank onto the beach harbor. I don't know if it was with jealousy or giving me queer looks because I was pulling three cattle and one sheep with me. I didn't care though, I'm used to hearing that I'm different.

The cows weren't being too stubborn, because they knew the more they moved the faster they'd get shelter. I pulled on the ropes gently, slowly guiding them down to the harbor. I remember the first few times I did this, and one almost fell straight in, taking a few sailors and Denny the fisherman to pull the cattle back up and back on track. We were all drenched after that.

I looked at the beach and definitely saw two familiar figures- one plump and small figure and one curvy and tall figure. One wearing a clear plastic rain coat, the other wearing a white, short leather jacket with a hood. Some new random people that came off the boat gapped at her. Some whistled. I thought she looked ridiculously cold in her hotpants and skimpy top and leather jacket. I don't see why everyone's mad about my cousin. Especially Elliot. Apparently Elliot liked the Chelsea girl before she... passed on. Then he just moved on to Julia after a month of sorrow for him. She must've really meant something to this dude. I didn't see her as anything special. She looked like any other girl I'd see on the mainland.

They looked at me, their eyes sparkling, but I knew very well they weren't happy to see me... they were happy to see more cattle for sale on half price.

"Vaughn! How was the trip, did the animals make it okay?" My aunt Mirabelle asked. Huh. Don't ask about how I made it through the flipping trip, that's cool too...

I grunted in reply. Julia grumbled something like; "Same old Vaughn I can see..." and I shot her a look. Mirabelle took the animals off my hands and then pulled them lightly along behind her. Julia and I silently followed, and not a word was spoken as we traveled back to the shop.

Don't get me wrong, I love Mirabelle's small home on such a quiet island. Her small kitchen was full of small teapots on the shelf, some decorative and others real. Her favorite was a real teapot with gems on top lined with golden lining, black in color. It was given to her by her husband on their first anniversary apparently. Not that I cared, I just remembered her saying so in one of those regular awkward silences we have as a so called family. Their house is small, but they, however, gave me a bed and a wardrobe and a decent sized work desk that was perfect for me to work at when I came over. I used to come over every weekday, but then that stopped when business was slow (which was practically after the first week I started on the seventeenth). I sat in that kitchen, surrounded in teapots, stirring my morning porridge aimlessly with my bowl. I loved porridge (don't get me wrong about my taste in food) but there was something tense about today that I simply couldn't eat it. Mirabelle was quiet and so was Julia. They looked pale and as if they needed to tell me something. They stared at me, and I looked up and gave them a stare back.

"Do you mind? What do you two want?" I snapped. They gulped and I sighed. Better make some quick conversation before they're completely scared off.

"So has Elliot gone to the mainland to get building permission on Harvest Moon's Farm?" I asked them. They suddenly looked at each other desperately. I could already read their minds that they were saying; "You answer him..." and then that was when I knew...

I slammed my spoon into my scalding hot porridge and watched it splatter all over the table and Mirabelle's arm, who flinched when the porridge came onto her skin. I stood and slammed my two black-gloved hands on the table. I could feel my face burning, and all I could feel was pure rage bubble up inside of me... and by Goddess was I gonna let it all out now...

"HE DIDN'T DID HE?" I shouted. "HE NEVER DID! IT'S BEEN AN ENTIRE SEASON AND HE HASN'T BOTHERED!"

Julia's jaw was twisted to the side and wide open. Mirabelle was shying away, her bottom lip trembling. They were obviously scared of me. Who wouldn't be? I always take things too far... but I'm guessing there was no backing out from here. And I didn't think about it that way beforehand.

Julia whimpered. "WHAT IS IT, JULIA? AM I TOO LOUD FOR YOU?" I bellowed angrily, staring at her, my purple eyes like daggers looking at her. She screamed. Mirabelle cuddled her close. "TELL ME EXACTLY WHY ELLIOT HAS DONE NOTHING! I KNOW YOU KNOW! SO WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?" I yelled. What was wrong with me? I was never this mad before. I suppose I had every reason to get mad at them. They had promised me for an entire season that my work wasn't pointless, that it was going to get everyone somewhere. But I've realized I've been lying to my boss and doing pointless work for what reason exactly? No reason.

"...Vaughn..." Mirabelle said. "I... I don't mean to make you feel unhappy... but Elliot... he's not going to be taking over the farm..."

That was when my hand formed a fist. Mirabelle and Julia stared at me shocked and holding their breath, afraid of my next move, my fist up in the air. I then put my fist down, but didn't unclench it. _Calm down, Vaughn, calm down... _I thought. Slowly, my hand unclenched, and I heard Mirabelle and Julia breath out a sigh of sweet relief. But just because I wasn't going to hurt anyone doesn't mean I'm not happy again.

"So you're telling me that all of my work is pointless?" I yelled. They just sat there, staring up at me, misty eyed. "That I've risked my entire job for you? Please, before I punch you both through a wall, I'm gonna go..."

I never talked that much, so all of my shouting surprised me. I thought I strained my throat and rubbed at it (as if that didn't do any better) and I ran away from the house and into the cool rain just to calm me down.

Rain. It's something people run from. Something people try to escape from. But I like it. I find the peace and quiet sound of nothing but raindrops soothing and calming. Although, I only like rain on some days. This was perfect to calm me down, only today's rain wasn't as heavy as other days...

... but on this island, ever since the day Chelsea Harmon died... the rain hasn't stopped completely. Sunny Island... some name for the rainiest island on the planet...

**Why is it that I make chapters shorter than I intend to? . uh that's annoying ¬.¬  
Well, tadaaa :) Chapter One! I didn't know I could make Vaughn that fierce... o.O what has Eminem done to me? o.O  
****Reviews are appreciated, I really wanna know how I'm doing! :)**

******τ ****ώ ****ï ****l ****ï ********т ********я σ ****ѕ ********є**  



	3. Two: Just A Dog Or Maybe Fate?

**Two  
Just A Dog- Or Maybe Just Fate?**

I sat in the forest, my head in my hands for the whole day, sitting by the Goddess Pond. Alisa and the fat excuse for a priest we're gone. Yeah, I guess you could tell I don't really believe in the Harvest Goddess or life after death or ghosts or souls or whatever. It's pointless, blind faith. I mean, the world is already a sad, desolate place. The Harvest God and Goddess wouldn't have made such a hard place with loads of obstacles in the way. Or make it so hard. Or make the emotions I felt at that moment. Just completely broken. I didn't know I could get that angry. I didn't know I could strain my throat that loud... I guess that's what people with lack of sleep and on the brink of loosing his job would do. Flip out. But it made me feel terrible at around five that evening, still in the rain. I heard my stomach rumble. I'm not one for a good appetite, but I didn't even eat the porridge that morning, so I was starving. Although, I knew that I couldn't go back after the display I made back there. I could never go back.

I shivered as raindrops trickled down my back, and how my black shirt clung to my skin. My hair was dry and so was my face thanks to my hat. Everyone sees me as a cold hearted, silver haired, purple eyed young man, who doesn't have feelings. If they did see me like that, they'd think twice about me...

I looked at the Goddess Pond. The water was always clear blue, no matter what was thrown in there. I could see money, food and valuable things, but also some pointless things like stones and sticks. Apparently, if you threw something into the Goddess Pond she'd appear to you. Sometimes lift your spirits up. I found a flower, picked it and threw it in. I waited, and watched as the petals came off them stem, the stem floating to the bottom, but the petals floating around the surface of the pond. I expected a bright blue light and a beautiful woman to appear out of nowhere and stare down at me with blue eyes full of kindness, shining seaweed colored hair flowing out behind her thin body and her looking at me, full of concern... of course that didn't happen. Either there was no Harvest Goddess, or she didn't dare show herself before a sinner.

I sighed and ran my fingers through the fringe that hung out of the cowboy hat. Yes, I dress kind of like a cowboy. A strange mix if you ask me. A fancy name, silver hair and purple eyes ... in a black and brown cowboy outfit... is not something you see everyday.

Later that night, I heard a barking noise. I looked up suddenly, since the forest was so quiet and Alisa and the priest had not returned. I looked up to see a sodden wet dog, barking with all of his might, trying to get someones attention. I looked pityingly at the poor dog. I coaxed it over and gave it my waistcoat to cover him up. Of course that didn't help me, and I only ever really help myself, but when it comes to an animal, I'm all for helping. Besides with rabbits... because they like carrots...

Even though the thought of carrots almost made me gag, my stomach rumbled. I groaned. The dog looked up at me, his dark eyes full of concern. I looked back at him. I didn't smile, but I didn't think that I had to. I reached out slowly to pet the dog. I could feel its bones from underneath its hair, and it made me shudder.

"You know what I like about animals?" I said suddenly. He looked up, as if he was listening to me. I was probably in a state of madness at that stage, but I continued to talk even so. "Animals listen more than they talk. They can be more quiet and cause less of mental problems. They don't cause pollution or world disasters or global warming. They don't do anything to hurt the environment around them... well, unless a cow shits somewhere... and they usually provide us with food, whether it's meat or milk or cheese or butter, and sheep provide us all with wool for clothes- don't worry though, I'm vegetarian. Anyway, people don't see how much animals do for us... but I do, and that's why I like animals... especially dogs like you, who are quiet."

The dog just barked in reply. "Yeah, I think I'm gone mad too," I said. I stopped, then suddenly looked down again. He had a red neckerchief around his neck... and when I looked at it, a flashback that wasn't mine came into my head. I saw a girl with hazel hair being tied back by a red neckerchief being used as a red bandanna... she had blue eyes too, but that was all I could see. That was when I really knew I was hallucinating.

"Okay, I think I should go home... I think if I stayed out here any longer I'd go more mental than I already have-" I began, when the dog pulled at my black shirt's sleeve.

"Let go! I really have to go!" I grumbled. But I think he didn't want me to go... until he showed me something. I sighed and knelt down.

"What do you want to show me boy?" I said, letting out another exasperated sigh. He looked at me, then suddenly legged it off. Did he want me to follow or what?

"WAIT!" I shouted. I ran after the dog, pushing twigs and branches out of my way. Mud splashed up onto my clothes, and I nearly tripped a few times, but I was kind of determined to find out what this dog wanted of me. I found myself running back over the bridge and through West Town. I thought he was going to run on until my aunt's house. But I was wrong. I saw him take a sudden turn... to Chelsea Harmon's old farm.

It was pitch black out, and hard to see where I was going considering there was no lamp posts or anything. I hesitated going into that farm. If someone was murdered there once, it could've happened again. Not that I was scared or anything but I didn't need my life ending now...

Then again, what did I have to lose?

I ran up into the farm after the dog quickly. The dog stood by the river on the far side of the massive field. I ran over there, trying to catch my breath. Despite this Island being so small, I had run out of breath. Although, I was hungry, cold and tired already. The dog seemed out of breath too, and he collapsed on the ground.

"Arf..." said the dog. I thought he was injured, and I ran up to him. Oh Goddess... I thought in my head. I put my hand on his body, waiting for a breath... when suddenly an ice cold hand came on top of mine.

I jumped in fright, and the cold was colder than I already was. I backed away quickly. My vision was blurred. I could see the outline of someone I had never seen before. I was really, REALLY hallucinating now.

"He is living," said a voice. It was a soft, kind, warm voice. Not like a man's one bit. I rubbed my eyes again, but my vision didn't improve my much. I saw a little more clearly. It was a woman, with long, flowing, hazel hair. She was wearing a short white dress and white ballet pumps. When her hand was on top of mine, I could feel how soft they were. I blinked once more, and I saw a very beautiful woman looking at me, concerned. Her eyes though... they scared me... her ocean blue eyes... had no pupils or white around them. It was just an empty blue... nothing was behind those eyes.

"Hello," she said softly, walking over to me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at her. She didn't listen, she came over and put a cold yet soft hand on my shoulder.

"I understand that you are fighting with someone. You are feeling tense?" she said. I looked at her. This had to be all a dream or a figment of my imagination. But it all seemed so real, and she was trying to help.

"How do you-"

"That doesn't matter," she said, calmly yet firmly. "I know deep down," she continued, "You love them. You may tell me you don't, but they are your family. A little bit of you will still love them even with the most serious of fights... and they will feel the same way..."

"No they don't," I said. I couldn't believe I was responding to her. There was something about her that made me want to talk to her, made me want to listen to her.

"Yes they do, you may have been angry at them, but they will forever love you. Don't ever think they use you... Vaughn..." she said, smiling softly.

"How do you know m-"

"You're freezing cold and soaked to the skin... you must've been out all day. And you seem shivery. Please go before you get a fever..." she said, and she walked away, not listening to what I called after her. A bright light was seen before my eyes, and it was then my vision went blurry once again and everything went black...

"Vaughn's waking up!" I heard a voice say. I blinked a few times to see two beaming faces looking down at me. I thought it was that woman again, but I knew by now and how I woke up in my bed that it was all just a dream...

"Look," I grunted suddenly, and tried to make myself sit up, but I was very weak, and it hurt to talk. I guess that's what I deserved for standing out in the rain all day yesterday. The rain wasn't as heavy as it was, although it was slightly misty rain...

"I'm not one for words," I said. Julia mumbled something like; I noticed... and Mirabelle shut her up. She told me to continue with what I'm saying.

"I was angry, and um, I shouldn't have shouted and I wasn't really angry at you, more at myself and Elliot and-"

"Vaughn..." Mirabelle said, wide eyed. "Are you trying to tell us that... you're sorry?"

"Well," I said groggily. "I think we should just forget about it... and yeah, I shouldn't have acted the way I did... so... yeah I am trying to tell you that..." I swallowed. This was harder than I thought...

"...I'm sorry."

An array of hugs was given to me. They obviously still didn't know me well, seeing as I hated being crowded, but still, this was something I hadn't experienced in awhile. Even the moment seemed joyous, I didn't smile. To be honest, I never do, but I kept thinking about one thing...

"We were so worried, Vaughn..." said Mirabelle.

"Yeah, especially when we found you shouting at nothing in the middle of Chelsea Harmon's old farm!" said Julia.

I flinched. So... I really was there... but I might have been dreaming the whole thing about a girl...

Although now that I thought about it, a shiver ran down my spine, as cold as the girl's hand felt last night...

**_Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn o:_**

**_Yeah I thought I needed to calm him down a lot... and it's not often you hear Vaughnie say sorry! :D_**

**_Vaughn: Don't use that nickname... ever..._**

**_Anyway, we'll see you next time! Reviews are much appreciated :)_**

**__****τ ****ώ ****ï ****l ****ï ********т ********я σ ****ѕ ********є**  



End file.
